The Widow
by KrystalClear101
Summary: The death of May's husband summons Ash to Hoenn for a few months. But he ends up staying longer than he intended to. What makes him stay? What are the circumstances after the funeral? R&R Slight Hoennshipping Advanceshipping


**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! **

**AJ: Longtime no see!**

**Mikey: Yeah, how's it going?**

**QT: Like they can answer Mikey…**

**Mikey: I was just asking.**

**AJ: Don't fight guys, it's a time for celebration!**

**QT: Remind me of what we're celebrating again.**

**Mikey: Duh! You coming out with a new one-shot.**

**QT: Oh right…hehe…guess I forgot.**

**AJ: Well, let's get it started then.**

**Mikey: QTpie456s is not the owner of pokÈmon.**

**QT: Something weird is going on…**

**All: Enjoy!**

The Widow

By QTpie456s

On days like this, the sky always seems to be gray. There is no sunshine, no blue-sky just gray clouds that conceal the happiness. Of course days like this aren't supposed to be happy. Days like this are full of sorrow and sadness. It would seem like an insult for the sun to shining on such a grim occasion.

Here we are, standing in a semi-circle with our heads held down. We're all dressed in black to honor the deceased. The occasional sniffle could be heard as the preacher went on with the Lord's Prayer. At this moment I'm thinking of how much I hate funerals and how they seem to make me want to die. I want to leave and do something exciting seeing as most of my young life was full of excitement. But I have to contain myself for the sake of _her._

That's the only reason I'm here is because of _her_. I knew her husband pretty well, but not enough for me to come to his funeral if it wasn't connected to _her_. Looking at her, she looks almost secluded from the rest of us like the relationship she had with him was nothing like anyone else's and it wasn't.

Her hands were clasped together and her head was down. She wore a tiny black dress with two-inch heels that showed off her modesty. Although the black veil covered her face, the sadness was written all over her angelic face. The thing that frightened me the most was the vigor and excitement absent from her azure eyes. She wasn't crying because she ran out of tears.

I remember the day it happened. It was about a week ago. I was training in the mountains in Kanto when I got a phone call from _her_. At first I was happy to hear from her, but my contentment soon disappeared as the call went on. He died. Just like that. As she continued on, I could literally feel her voice tugging at her heart and before I knew it, I was on my way to Hoenn.

When I got there, she explained that he had gone hunting for a few days so she was home by herself. She got worried when he didn't return so she called the police and told them where his usual hunting place was. The next day she received a very disturbing phone call from the authorities saying that he had been shot. Apparently he had stumbled and the trigger to his gun was pulled, firing right in the chest.

The entire time she was explaining this to me, I saw maybe a couple of tears escape her eyes. I warmly embraced as I rubbed her back slowly. She cried on my shoulder for few minutes but it didn't seem like the type of tears that you cry if you had lost a loved one.

I stayed there when she made the call to everyone. I was very surprised when I found out that she had called me before anyone else including his mother. Before I left she thanked me for coming and hugged me once more and I saw her smile. I had missed her smile so much that just seeing it made my heart skip a beat. But I couldn't help wonder why her face seemed brighter than usual.

After the casket was placed in the ground, we all went home, but I stuck around to make sure she would be okay. She stayed by the tombstone until about five o'clock in the evening. The engraving read: _Brendan Birch, a wonderful son, husband and friend. May he rest in peace._ It seemed like she was staring at it for any eternity before I finally walked up to her and intertwined my fingers with hers. She looked up at me with half smile, half frown.

"They forgot to put something on there." Her light voice spoke. I was a bit confused.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Father." she looked down again.

"You mean you're," she nodded tearfully.

"I found out a few days after he left. I'm one month pregnant." She buried her head in her hands.

"May, I'm here for you. No matter what happens." I brought her closer to me as she cried fitfully in my chest. I rubbed her back like I had done previously, as she continued to cry. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Thanks Ash." She smiled.

A couple months later she went in for a sonogram to check on the condition of the baby. Turns out that she was having a girl and pregnancy was going along just fine. Although it seemed a bit awkward, we started dating. The awkward part was that everywhere we went people automatically assumed that the baby May was carrying belonged to me but it didn't. It was between her and her deceased husband.

She would talk about him all the time and how much fun she had during his lifetime that he had spent with her. In the pit of my stomach, I felt a pang of jealous because inside my heart I had always loved May but I held onto my feelings for too long and she went to someone else. But I felt my chance return even though she was 'with child.' I couldn't help but find her even more beautiful.

Those last four months went by fast and I was surprised by her cravings. I thought she was going to go crazy and eat in an everything that could be cooked and served. But she remained as modest as she could, although eating for two. One sunny afternoon I drove over to her house for we were going to be staying in and watching a movie. I waited at the door a few minutes before I took the initiative and opened it. I entered the house and I saw her in the main room, leaning on the couch clutching her abdomen tightly.

"May what's wrong?" I asked her in a worried tone. She looked up at me with a wave of relief.

"You know the way to the hospital right?" she panted, looking at me with an expectant look.

"Yeah, so?" She glared at me as her nose flared up. If she could she probably knock me to the ground and punch.

"It's time." Her breathing rate increased as she was making noises with her mouth that reminded me of something.

"Time? Time for what?" I scratched my head, obviously not catching on to the many hints she was giving me.

"Ash Ketchum if you don't drive me to the hospital right this minute, I will yank out your intestine and strangle you with it! I'm having the baby!" she screamed to me at the top of her lungs.

"Gah! Why didn't you just say so?!" I screamed while running to her side and helping her out the door.

"I thought…I made it pretty…obvious." she glared at me between pants. Once we got in the car, the screaming continued.

"Drive man! Drive!" I stomped down hard on the gas as we sped out the driveway towards the hospital. We had a little talk on the way there.

"Before I say anything…I'm going to regret…let me say this now." I looked at her with confusion while still keeping my focus on the road.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said…and everything I'm going to say while this baby is on its way out." she explained to me with an apologetic look on her face. I simply shook my head and took her hand in my own.

"You don't need to apologize May." she nodded and smiled but her rage was coming out and I could see her getting ready to attack.

"Stop getting sentimental and drive the damn car!" she screamed while squeezing my hand so tightly I could swear she ripped my whole arm off.

Thank God we arrived at the hospital in the next minute otherwise she really would've ripped out my intestine and strangled me with it. When we arrived the paramedics got her dressed in the proper attire and placed her in a room where she was immediately put on some form of medication to ease to pain. During that time, I phoned all the relatives and friends and informed them of what was about to transpire.

There I sat in the waiting room of the Lilycove City hospital, too afraid to go into May's room. The nurse came out and told me that they were about to move into the delivery room and again, she mistook me for the father. I merely shrugged it off and followed her inside, secretly devising a plan of my own that would totally throw May and everyone else off.

**Hours later…**

"Come on Mrs. Birch, push a little more…a little more…got it!" the doctor exclaimed as crying could be heard. The little Ash inside me fainted right on the spot but I had to stay intact otherwise May wouldn't picked me up by the collar and shook me to death.

"Congratulations, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." after the baby was all cleaned up, the nurse handed the small figure to May who was more than happy to have the little infant in her arms.

"Hi there." May whispered softly. I was leaning over her shoulder as I stared at the tiny beauty. She was so small. Her skin was slight red with a hint of paleness but it was complemented by the baby pink cap and blanket. She fists were balled up and she was twitching slightly.

"She's adorable, just like you." my heart sank as the little baby yawned and fell asleep right in May's arms. May sighed tiredly as my hands returned to my sides, but I was reminded of a lump in my left pocket.

"May? There's something I want to ask you." I began. She looked up at me as if she already knew what I was about to ask.

"Of course you can hold her Ash." she smiled. But I shook my head as I began to grin. Slowly, I got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of my pocket. I could see her eyes widening as the machine connect to her began to beep out of control.

"That can wait. May Maple Birch, will you marry me?" I opened the box for her to get a glimpse of my proposal to her. Inside of it was a silver ring with five diamonds around it with one large one in the center. There was also an engraving that read: _May, my love, my everything._ Her eyes locked onto to mine as she was at a loss for words.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Yes!" My smile grew as I stood up and hugged her with extreme caution for the snoozing baby in her care. For a brief moment, we shared a kiss that sealed the engagement perfectly and nothing could ruin that moment. All the staff inside the delivery room applauded quietly as I held onto my fiancée's hand. She rested her head on my arm and in a matter of seconds, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and baby's forehead as well, before I left the room to tell everyone outside what happened.

**Several months later…**

I had dreamt of this moment so many times that I could barely sit still. I felt like a ten year old again, waiting to get my presents on Christmas. Standing to the left of me was my longtime buddy and best man, Brock. We both dressed in tuxedos with a light blue vest and a dark blue bow. The theme of the wedding was 'Day and Night,' so the two mains colors were light blue and dark blue. The bridesmaid dresses were the same color with Dawn standing to my far right, her being the Maid or Matron of honor.

Then I heard it. That sound that was the calling of my bride to be. The doors of the church opened, and there she stood, dressed in the most beautiful gown in all of the world. Slowly but surely, she inched her way up to me with the white veil shielded her wonderful face. My eyes stayed glued to her, as did everyone else's as they all stood and watched her silent march up the aisle.

Finally the moment came when she had joined me by my side and the organ playing had ended.

**Later…**

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I was waiting to hear that line the entire day. I removed to veil and revealed my angel. I cupped her face in my hands and introduced her lips to mine. I could feel the joy pouring right out of me like the sun poured in through the windows of the sanctuary. The building flooded with cheers, applause and sobs, particularly from my side of the room.

I reluctantly pulled back and looked at my new wife who had always shared my love but now it was official. She giggled as she held my hand tightly and we walked down the aisle and waved to everyone sitting in the pews. As we made our way outside, Caroline approached us with her four and a half month old granddaughter in her arms.

"Congratulations Ash and May! I think someone wants to tell you something." she gentle put the baby in May's arms as her motherly instinct kicked in. "Say hello to your new father LaRona." May smiled at me as she looked down at her daughter who only muttered in baby talk. Although I wasn't her birth father, I'd be there for her as if I was because that's how Brendan would've wanted me act with his only daughter. LaRona Candice Birch with the violet eyes and dark brown hair.

**QT: Ho, ho , ho! You weren't expecting that were you?**

**AJ: Who do you think you are? Santa?**

**QT: No! I'm not Santa! Anyway, this just ties onto the AJ & Mikey saga if you catch my drift.**

**Mikey: You mean all this time we've had a half sister and you've never told us?!  
**

**QT: Hey don't put this on me, blame your parents.**

**-Ash and May **_**try**_** to sneak off-**

**AJ&Mikey: Hey! Get back here!**

**QT: Well, that's the end of this, I hope you like it and its longness. **

**All: Review! 4 sure! **


End file.
